From the Ashes of Extinction
by charly120
Summary: With the Alien attack of 1996 and again twenty years later, Humanity had learned to always be cautious when dealing with anything alien. Never again would Humanity be surprised and brought to the brink of extinction. Reverse engineering the alien technology Humanity rebuilt their planet and went on to colonize their solar system. Rest of summary at beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Independence day Mass Effect cross over that I had been working on for six months but then I found out that Independence day Resurgence was coming out so I put it on hold then decided to just publish the chapter since this is going to be an **Alternate Universe** and a Humanity Fuck yeah story. I love Independence Day and remembering going to see it with my father when it came out in 96. I know that there happen to only be two cross overs as of right now (which will probably change come June 24th).

This Shepard will be female and named after David Levinsons ex-wife from the movie Constance Spano.

I don't own Mass Effect or Independence Day. I only own my OC's, I am also not doing this for any monetary value. Well enough about that on to the story.

* * *

With the attack of 1996 and again twenty years later, Humanity had learned to always be cautious when dealing with anything alien. Never again would mankind be surprised and brought to the brink. Reverse engineering the alien technology Humanity rebuilt their planet and went on to colonize their solar system. One discovery on mars would open up the galaxy to a cautious yet powerful Humanity.

* * *

 **Chapter One: History and Enlistment. **

_"Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. Mankind; that word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Perhaps it's fate that today is the 4th of July and you will once again be fighting for our freedom. Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution, but from annihilation. We're fighting for our right to live, to exist. And should we win the day, the 4th of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day when the world declared in one voice: 'We will not go quietly into the night!' 'We will not vanish without a fight!' 'We're going to live on!' 'We're going to survive!' Today we celebrate our Independence Day!"- President Thomas Whitmore_

"Who can tell me what purpose President Whitmore's speech served?" The twelfth grade teacher asked their history class.

One feminine hand holding a pen rose to be called upon.

"Yes Constance?"

"It was to rally the surviving military personnel and civilian volunteers just before the counter attack on not just the city destroyers but the alien's mother ship."

"That is correct Shepard. Can anyone tell me why they needed volunteers?" The teacher asked trying to get another student to answer.

"Who cares it's not like the aliens will come back after we destroyed their second invasion force." Kaidan Alenko said looking smugly at the teacher.

Constance turned around in her chair and yelled at the idiot. "It's important to know and it ties in to why it is mandatory for everyone to serve in the military and receive some form of flight training. Be it hover craft, star fighters, or star ships."

"Shepard is right once again Alenko. The reason why they needed volunteers was because they had plenty of planes but no pilots to but in them since militaries the world over sent entire wings(1) against the city destroyers only to lose a majority of them to enemy fighters."

Alenko blushed in embarrassment then glared at the back of Shepard's head.

"Now let's continue with today's lesson!"

Later that day Constance was walking home when she was shoved from behind and knocked on to the ground. Looking up she saw Kaidan glaring down at her, "What the fuck was that for dick head?"

"What the hell were you thinking yelling at me bitch." Kaidan said getting ready to kick Constance in the stomach. He soon buried his foot into her gut drawing a pained gasp from the downed girl.

Gasping in pain Shepard grabbed Kaidans foot and pushed him off balance and away from her. Standing while using her left arm to hold her stomach she began to walk way only to have Kaidan attacked her again this time kicking her in the knee causing her to fall.

"Don't you walk away from me slut."

Now there are a few things that Constance would let slide calling her a bitch was fine but calling her a slut was just not something that she'd allow. "The fuck did you just call me ass dandruff?"

"I called you a slut you deaf cunt."

That was the final straw; Shepard slid her pack off of her back and set it down. Before she could look up she heard Kadian stomping towards her and decided to close the distance and bury her knee right into the seventeen year olds groin. She then let go of his neck and grabbed his well taken care if hair and drove his face into her fist that was free at the moment breaking his nose and drawing a yelp from that target of her anger.

Kaidan was shocked that this petite girl had actually managed to land a hit on him. A painful hit to the nuts at that. Before he could recover he felt Shepard get a grip of his hair and bring her other fist crashing into his face breaking his nose. Yelping Kaidan tried to break the girls hold on his hair only to have her yank back on it and actually rip out a chunk.

Constance looked at her hand which was holding a tuff of the class pretty boy's hair. "When the fuck did this turn into a chick fight?" she asked no one in particular. "Fuck it" she then charged at Kaidan. Surprising the bastard she tripped him using a leg sweep and then drove her knee into his back between his shoulder blades. "Now leave me alone you feeble minded foul festering anal hampster."

"Get off of me bitch." Kaidan said trying to get up only to receive a punch to the side of his head. When he finally felt Shepard's weight remove itself from his back he got up and limped away mumbling that this wasn't over.

Shepard grabbed her pack and continued to walk home arriving twenty minutes after she had beat Alanko for insulting her. "Mom, dad, I'm home you guys going to take me down to the recruiting station so I can sign my papers?"

"Yeah just a second" came her parents reply.

Moments later Mr. and Mrs. Shepard came down to the first level of their house dressed in their uniforms and smiling at their daughter.

 **One Year Later**

"Enough with this clam bake ladies. Get moving the aliens won't wait for you to finger fuck your boyfriend's ass hole.

"Yes Ma'am" the training platoon yelled in response.

"Get moving muffin top, get your fat ass in gear and over that wall. How you could have become a lard laden cow in this day and age blows my fucking mind."

Shepard stopped running to help said recruit only to get yelled at by the Drill Instructor.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing ranga(2). Leave her if she can't get her fat ass moving then she is dead weight only good for use as a distraction or a suicide run."

"Ma'am if we learned anything from the invasions it's that Humanity needs to stand together. That we are only as strong as our weakest link, we need to work together to strengthen each other and show the rest of the galaxy that humans are no push overs and that we will fight to the death for the right to live." Constance then turned and continued to help up her fellow recruit not noticing the grin on the Drill Instructors lips.

'This one is going to go far' the D.I. thought to herself. "Stop fingering each other and get moving you two."

"Yes Ma'am" chorused the two recruits.

 **ESD Base  
Area 51**

"Admiral, Mars just radioed in that they found an abandoned base of extraterrestrial origin."

Admiral Wes looked at the soldier that had just given him the report. "Is it from the first invasion?"

"Negative sir these ruins are much older and have an unknown element in them."

"How much older?"

"According to them it is fifty thousand years old sir." The soldier then stopped and frowned. "Say again all mars I did not copy." After a moment he looked up startled by what he had heard. "Sir that base sent out a signal that seems to have activated something in the orbit of Pluto."

"Shit, bring all forces to full combat alert, have second fleet deploy and investigate." The Admiral then turned around, "Notify the Alliance that we have possible enemy combatants inbound."

 **Orbit of Uranus  
Ariel Moon  
Second fleet HQ**

Humanity had rebuilt two of the original city destroyers before the second invasion had taken place. Both of which had been destroyed before mankind had won the day by the skin of their teeth. After the second war the ESD had set about to create humanities own space fleet capable of going toe to toe with the aliens. This resulted in many different ship designs some of which resembled the city destroyers, and others that resembled star destroyers minus the superstructure from an old science fiction movie called star wars. Other ships resembled the USS Daedalus from another scifi genre and that class was ironically called the Daedalus class and utilized as a battle cruiser. Keeping with the tradition of using old scifi genre's to design star ships the ESD authorized the production of Carriers that took their designs from a popular video game and designated it the dawn class.

Admiral Kastanie Drescher entered the briefing room shortly after the alarms had woken him up. "Will someone shut off that fucking Klaxon I think we get the message that it's an emergency!"

"Aye sir"

"Now what the hell is going on?"

One of the Admirals aides handed him a tablet with the report from earth about mars base discovering ancient alien ruins that sent out a signal activating something in orbit of Pluto.

"Get the fleet moving we're to investigate whatever the hell happened since we lucky few are the closest to the problem." With that the Admiral turned and left the briefing room heading towards the bridge of his flag ship.

* * *

I did have more of this chapter that was deleted when my computer crashed before I could save it and I can't for the life of me remember what I had written. So I will end the chapter here and work on the second chapter if this story is liked.

1\. Wing- equivalent to a Brigade.  
2\. Ranga- Derogatory term used towards redheads.


	2. Chapter 2

For those that could not see the reviews FF fixed what ever the issue was so hopefully you can see them now. I know its a short chapter this time but I hope you enjoy it. On another note this story has 152 follows and 91 favorites so far.

I don't own Mass Effect or Independence Day, I also don't make a dime off of doing this.

* * *

With the Alien attack of 1996 and again twenty years later, Humanity had learned to always be cautious when dealing with anything alien. Never again would Humanity be surprised and brought to the brink of extinction. Reverse engineering the alien technology Humanity rebuilt their planet and went on to colonize their solar system. One discovery on mars would open up the galaxy to a cautious yet powerful Humanity.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Unexpected Discovery**

Admiral Kastanie Drescher arrived on the bridge of his flag ship and headed over towards his command chair. He looked at each member of the bridge crew and felt confident in their skills despite the fact that they were untested in actual combat. "In the immortal words of Captain Jimmy Wilder, lets kick the tires, and light the fires, big daddy."

With that the sixteen mile long (25.7495 km) carrier and all her escorts made way towards Pluto with all due haste.

"What's our eta to Charon?"

"About one hour sir."

"Sound general quarters throughout the fleet. Also have the Black Knights on stand by for launch in case shit goes sideways."

"Aye sir, all commanders copy."

Drescher leaned back and hoped that the aliens hadn't come back after nearly a century and a half of being absent.

 **Earth  
ESD HQ**

"All I'm saying is that I don't think it was necessary to send the entire second fleet."

Admiral Wes shot an annoyed look towards one of the Alliance councilors. "Would you have preferred to have another invasion of earth councilor?" Noticing that he had effectively silenced the councilor he continued to brief the Alliance parliament. "As you can see second fleet has one Dawn class carrier, three ECDs(1), nine Daedalus class battle cruisers, eight battle stars, ten Conestoga class troop transports, eighteen destroyers, and thirty two frigates.

"That's a total of eighty one ships Admiral."

"Yes it is and each of them are armed with the newest version DEWs(2). Courtesy of our failed alien overlords who graciously gifted us with working examples after their failed invasions."

"That's a little too much fire power don't you think?"

"Honestly I don't think it is enough but I can't justify deploying three fleets to investigate something that may just be a gate way to Satan's ass hole for all I know."

Little did everyone in the briefing know but the Admiral was partially right about it being a gate way.

 **Second Fleet  
Orbit of Pluto**

Drescher looked at the object in shock. 'This thing looks like a tuning fork' was what he thought. "Have the scans picked anything up?"

"Negative sir."

"Send the Constantinople a message. I want them to move in closer and investigate."

"Orders sent and received sir. The Constantinople acknowledges."

 **ESD Constantinople  
Daedalus class battle cruiser**

"Captain, the Miller is ordering us to close in on the object and investigate."

"Helm make it so, tactical keep all weapons armed and ready, comm send a reply that we acknowledge."

A chorus of aye sir responded to the Captains command and within moments the Constantinople was heading closer to investigate the extraterrestrial object. As the ship closed with the object the rings started to rotate at a phenomenal rate and a tendril reached out and grabbed the ship before hurdling it down the arms and into deep space.

 **ESD Miller**

"What the fuck just happened?" Demanded Admiral Drescher jumping up from his command chair.

"Sir scans picked up a spike in dark energy before the Constantinople just disappeared."

"Get Admiral Wes on the horn."

"He's asleep."

"Then waked him."

 **ESD Constantinople**

"Helm where are we?" The Captain asked after he had picked himself up off the deck. Looking around he saw many of the bridge crew were in a similar state and some consoles where sparking from an overload. The emergency lights had activated bathing the bridge and no doubt the all the decks in red light.

"Well according to our charts and censors we were just flung to the Arcturus system sir."

This caused the Captain to do a double take. "Say that again?"

"We're in the Arcturus system."

"Well fuck, tactical I want scans of our surroundings."

"Already working on that sir, it appears that there is another one of those objects on this end."

The captain thought for a moment before issuing his next commands. "Helm turn us around and get that thing to send us back. ESD is not going to believe this."

* * *

I'm going to stop here and start working on the next chapter.

1\. ECD- Earth City destroyer (I couldn't think of a name for the human built city destroyers)

2\. DEW- Direct Energy Weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has OOC's and OC's so be warned. There are a few time jumps but that is to progress the story. I thought I would give you a third chapter since I felt like I cheated you guys and ladies with that short chapter. I Hope you enjoy this chapter and that it makes up for the last one.

* * *

With the Alien attack of 1996 and again twenty years later, Humanity had learned to always be cautious when dealing with anything alien. Never again would Humanity be surprised and brought to the brink of extinction. Reverse engineering the alien technology Humanity rebuilt their planet and went on to colonize their solar system. One discovery on mars would open up the galaxy to a cautious yet powerful Humanity.

* * *

 **Chapter three: Colonies and Second Contact.**

 **ESD Constantinople**

"Sir all sections report secure and ready for transit through the gate way."

The Captain nodded his head to confirm that he heard what the XO had said. "Helm engage thrusters half ahead and begin approaching the gate way." The Captain then sat down and secured himself in his chair not wanting to get thrown across the bridge again.

"Five seconds until we hit the gate way Captain."

"Good now try not to scratch the paint this time."

"Ha Captain's got jokes." The pilot mumbled under his breath keeping his attention on the gate way and watching as a tendril reached out and latched onto the ship.

In a matter of moments the Constantinople was hurled from the Arcturus system back to the sol system.

"Comm get me the Miller and prep a data burst ready to send over for intel."

"Roger sir contacting the Miller now. Data Burst will be ready in just a moment."

"Very well" the Captain sighed knowing that the next few days would be interesting.

 **Earth  
ESD HQ  
Four days later**

To say that Admiral Wes was surprised would have been a monumental understatement. The fact that the rest of the Alliance Parliament was just as shocked was beside the point.

"Admiral are you sure of the findings from Second fleet?"

"Yes Councilors I am. After the Constantinople returned from the Arcturus system and reported back to Admiral Drescher with their findings. Drescher sent his fleet through the gate way to secure the other end. He sent images back of the new system and is also requesting a second fleet in system just in case they encounter hostiles." Wes stopped to take a drink of water from the glass that was in front of him. Setting the cup back down once he was satisfied his throat was no longer parched he continued. "I have authorized fourth fleet to rendezvous with second fleet along with twelve mining ships to begin mining operations on any asteroids in the system."

"Admiral having two fleets in a possible enemy system leaves us exposed to possible attack."

The Admiral gave the Parliament a deadpanned look. "We have sixteen fleets that are stationed in the inner solar system alone not to mention the ten that are stationed in the outer solar system. Sending one fleet from each still leaves a total of twenty four fleets in the system. This still makes it very crowded once you add in all the civilian tanker fleets and traffic."

"I say we colonize this system or at least turn it into a military hub." Another Councilor said seeing the benefits to humanity expanding out past their solar system.

"I agree with the Councilor, we need to expand otherwise we will exhaust every resource in our system within the next three years. You all know this, you've seen the reports. We need this so I recommend that we proceed. The ESD can convert our moth ball fleet into a colonization fleet."

"How long would that take Admiral?"

"Since we have already removed all classified materials from each ship it can be done in one month."

"And since their will already be two fleets in the Arcturus system we don't have to send an escort correct?"

Wes thought about it for a few moments before agreeing with that statement. "That would be true until we decide to locate another gate way and explore the other side."

"Do we know if there is another gate way in the Arcturus system?"

"Not yet ladies and gentlemen but it's a safe bet to assume that there is probably another one."

"Very well if there is nothing else this meeting is dismissed. Admiral we will let you know in two days if you can begin converting the moth ball fleet for colonization efforts."

"Thank you chancellor." With that Wes stood up and left the Parliament building to begin plans of not only converting the moth ball fleet but to expand Humanities military capabilities as well.

 **Three years later  
2156**

Arcturus station had been active for one year but in that year it had seen humanity expand into two other systems and start seven new colonies as well as add two more fleets with a third slated for completion at the beginning of 2157.

Shepard was in the armory reassembling her plasma rifle after cleaning it for the sixth time in a month. 'Blasted contraption' she thought to herself while suppressing the urge to throw the weapon across the armory bay.

"Hey Violet just fuck the damn thing it'll stop giving you a hard time." An Australian accented voice called from behind the angry red head.

"Fucking hell will you stop calling me that Lawson? Besides unlike you I don't like to use my weapons as a dildo it's bad for them."

Miranda suppressed a laugh at her friend's expense before answering. "I won't stop calling you Violet because of your eyes and calling you carrot top or ranga is too conventional."

"You are so lucky Admiral Drescher is visiting today otherwise the ass kicking I'd give you would be worth the trip to the brig."

"Is that a promise? Because that sounds a little like foreplay to me love."

"Only you would think that getting your ass kicked qualified as foreplay Lawson."

Giggling Miranda slung herself off of Constance and purred into her ear. "When are you going to swear off dick and let me take you for a spin?"

Leaning into the Australian beauty Shepard whispered back, "Sadly I don't see that happening Miranda. I just like dick."

This caused Miranda to pout. "Such a shame I would have made you scream out to the heavens."

"Ha okay if that's what you want to believe keep telling yourself that."

"Admiral on deck" was shouted and both women jumped to attention.

"Lawson I know you're good at job but stop trying to seduce Shepard. She's not one of those alien rights morons that still pop up from time to time." Drescher said getting the brunette to at least blush from embarrassment. "I take it everything in the armory is running efficiently?"

"Yes sir" Shepard said a little too sharply.

"I meant no offense Marine, I just wanted to see if the ground forces for the fleet escorting the colonization fleet to Shanxi were properly outfitted with the necessary gear and that it actually worked."

"Yes sir and I apologize for my tone."

"Just keep that temper in check report to your CO when you are done Marine."

One word came to Constance's mind when she heard that, 'Fuck'. Saluting the Admiral she turned around and continued assembling her weapon before heading up to her CO's office to get her ass chewed off again.

"You've must have lost your god damned mind Shepard. What the fuck did you think you were doing snapping at an Admiral like that? You think I enjoy getting my ass chewed out for your fuck ups?" Shepard's commanding officer yelled. "Well I'm fucking waiting Shepard."

"I took offense to the Admiral questioning our gear sir."

"Oh okay you took offense at a question then I guess everything is settled right Shepard? Well it's not you fucking idiot. Your actions or lack thereof poorly represent me and make it look like our entire unit is full of mavericks with disciplinary issues. You have shit duty for the next month now get the fuck out of my sight and office." With that the CO grabbed a cigar and lit it using an old fashioned match. He looked up and saw a still shocked Shepard and slammed his fist down on the desk getting her attention and glared. "I said get the fuck out now fuck stick."

"Yes sir" Shepard barked out before saluting and running in all but name to get out of the CO's office and of the O-deck(1). She'd go to her quarters after she talked to Lawson. 'Fuck me that sucked' she mussed to herself when she finally made it to the chow hall and found Miranda who had somehow saved her some of the chow that was served during her ass chewing.

"How was it?"

"Don't ask Lawson, but it's safe to say I'll be walking with a limp for a while." Shepard said while exaggerating a limb and grimace on her face. "How did you manage to save me what passes for food on this heap?" she asked when she finally sat down.

"Don't ask and I won't have to lie to you." Miranda said a little too innocently.

"Uh huh, then I won't ask you."

"Good, so what's the punishment?" Miranda asked.

"Shit duty for the next month."

"So in other words, one week on ship and three on the ground at Shanxi."

"You guessed it in one. You got to love the punishments from before the invasions." Shepard said while sighing.

"Yeah though I don't see how they are going to let you burn shit on ship. Maybe make you clean out all the heads but not actually burn it. Ground side is going to be fun for you when we hit Shanxi."

"Shut up Daisy duke."

Chuckling at Shepard's weak insult Miranda got up and headed towards her quarters to answer some emails before hitting the rack.

Sighing Constance poked at what she guessed was pork before giving up and throwing it down the trash shoot. "Might as well hit the rack since I got to get up early for shit detail" she mumbled to herself before heading back to the O-deck following Miranda.

 **Four weeks later**  
 **FOB** (2) **Whitmore**

Shepard had just finished burning the last barrel of human waste and was finally free of shit detail. "Oh praise the traumatized hamster" She yelled out in a sing song voice.

"What are you so glad about? It's just shit Marine!"

Constance turned around and saw another female Marine standing there with a raised eyebrow. "That little lady was my last barrel of shit duty. I'm a free woman now and I hear a water bottle shower calling my name."

Laughing the unidentified Marine patted Shepard one her shoulder. "I'm Gunnery Sergeant Ashely Williams."

"Second Lieutenant Constance Shepard, it's nice to meet you Gunnery Sergeant."

"Please just call me Gunny Ma'am." Ashley then looked at the Second Lieutenant in shock. "They had an officer on shit detail? You must have really shit in someone's cheerios to get that punishment."

"I snapped at an Admiral for questioning the readiness of my units gear for this op."

"Yeah that will do it; well I better let you go Ma'am so you can wash the smell of shit and fuel of your body." Williams said while holding her nose and waving her hand in front of her face.

"Laugh it up Gunny, laugh it up." Constance turned and began walking to where her shallow grave(3) was at with her gear. She had just reached her gear when an air raid alarm sounded throughout the camp drawing every ones attention.

"This is not a drill; hostiles inbound all hands to your fighting positions. I say again this is not a drill hostiles inbound."

"What the fuck" Constance cursed out loud while grabbing her gear and hauling ass to her position. When she arrived she was greeted by a pack of baby wipes to the face.

"Here hurry up and clean yourself off then get your exosuit on (Crynet Nanosuit 2).

Shepard quickly thanked Miranda as she was wiping herself down before activating the containment points on her body releasing nanites that quickly covered her body and began taking the shape of her exosuit. Quickly grabbing her weapons once she was done she waited for further orders.

 **Shanxi Gate Way  
Twenty minutes earlier**

"Ma'am the gate way is activating."

Admiral Mendez looked up from what she was doing. "Who sent the signal? We weren't supposed to activate it until the colony was built and there was a second fleet in system."

"It wasn't on our side Ma'am, someone is coming through."

"All hands general quarters" Klaxons blared on each ship in the twenty fifth fleet. What came through was unlike anything that humanity had seen before. It had a lot of curves and eschew straight-edges with one cannon mounted along the spin of the ship.

"We're being hailed Admiral visual and audio!"

"Put it up let's see our neighbors." Mendez ordered standing in front of where the image would be in a few moments. What she saw once the image came to life shocked her and slightly reminded her of the invading aliens that had been captured due to their eyes. "Keep the weapons charged and fire only on my command. Am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am, orders sent throughout the fleet and acknowledged."

"Get the translating software to translate what they are saying."

 **Salarian Union STG Frigate**

This was Bonik Bajia's first command since he had joined the STG and he was excited by the amount of knowledge he would gain by passing through an unexplored Relay. "Activate scanners the moment we exit the relay network." He ordered.

"Yes commander."

When the frigate finally hit normal space again they found that they were facing eighty one ships of an unknown design. One of which was a massive monstrosity that resembled one of their side arms.

"Hail that massive ship and find out who they are. This system is supposed to be empty but it was also a probability that it was inhabited." Bonik ordered while trying not to gasp at the twenty five Kilometer ship.

"Hail received commander; you should be able to see them in a second."

When the image cleared what the Salarians saw shocked them. This race looked like asari but with fur on their head and had what looked like a male asari as well. The beings seemed shocked at seeing another space faring species using the relays. Little did the Salarians know but their physiology reminded them of a race of aliens that had once tried to exterminate them.

"Greetings I am Commander Bonik Bajia of the Salarian Union. Who might you be? And what is your species?"

* * *

1\. O-deck: Officer Deck on military ships.  
2\. FOB: Forward Operations Base  
3\. Shallow Grave- Hastily dug fighting position or small hole used for sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

To answer on of the reviews about the exosuits. The exosuits it this **Alternate Universe** are like the ones from Crysis but unlike those these can be removed with out killing the user. Since they are made up of millions of Nanites that are stored on the individual at certain points on the body.

* * *

With the Alien attack of 1996 and again twenty years later, Humanity had learned to always be cautious when dealing with anything alien. Never again would Humanity be surprised and brought to the brink of extinction. Reverse engineering the alien technology Humanity rebuilt their planet and went on to colonize their solar system. One discovery on mars would open up the galaxy to a cautious yet powerful Humanity.

* * *

 **Chapter four: The beginning of the Second Contact War **

**ESD Starchild**

"Is the translator up and running?" Mendez asked while still listening to what amounted to gibberish.

"Yes Ma'am the matrix is running but we don't have enough to compile an effective translator."

"So what you're telling me is that it would be better to use pictures until the matrix figures out their language?"

"That about sums it up Ma'am."

'Great' the Admiral thought to herself. "Prep second contact package incase these aliens turn out to be friendly."

"Package prep Admiral."

"Good, Starchild send a package with pictures detailing what will happen if they move from their current position."

"Yes Admiral" a holographic image said as it popped up next to the Admiral. The AI had long black hair, his face painted white with red lips and a black star over his right eye. Around his neck was a studded collar and he was wearing a black leather jacket with silver stars running down his sleeves, black leather pants and black boots that had chains wrapped around them. Now this AI was the only one to appear like this on the ship. The other constructs had chosen to appear in more formal attire. None of the AI's or the crew could fault the AI Starchild since he took his name from the ship. Hell he was the ship nothing happened without him knowing. Everyone actually thought it was a little funny that one of humanities carriers had been named after a member of a rock band from before the invasions.

"Package away Admiral, did you need anything else?"

"No that will be all, thank you."

The AI disappeared after that but constantly scanned any and every available feed for anything remotely resembling hostile intent.

 **Salarian Union STG Frigate**

Bonik was a bit surprised when a holographic image appeared next to the Asari like species. It was apparent that they did not understand what he was saying and they appeared to be having a conversation. His attention was called when the communications specialist informed him that they had received a data package containing diagrams of their ship. He looked at them and realized that one was a warning to not move otherwise they would be fired upon and the other was a greeting of some kind with two beings that resembled both species clasping hands.

"What do they want Commander?"

"They want use to stay in our current position or they will fire. Also they send a greeting if I am reading this right." Bonik blink a few times before having a message sent back through the relay notifying the rest of the flotilla that they had first contact with an unknown species and where requesting that one of the Asari frigates come through the relay.

 **ESD Starchild**

Starchild's image immediately came back to life the moment he detected a message being sent back through the gate way. He had made a copy and ran that through the translation matrix and was worried about what the message contained. Before he could warn the Admiral the gate way came to life again and three ships appeared. One looked more like an aquatic animal while the other two looked like warships with their sharp angles and sloped wings.

"What the hell, launch the fighter wings and form a screen. Move the Starchild above the colony and keep our weapons pointed at the unknowns." Mendez ordered while looking at the three new ships.

Within moments the space above Shanxi was filled with fighters that looked like their predecessors the T4 Global defenders but with upgraded offensive and defensive capabilities.

"Have the fleet move to intercept, do not fire unless fired upon."

"Yes Ma'am, orders acknowledged the fleet is moving to intercept now."

"Admiral the aquatic looking ship just sent a message through the gate way. I'm detecting activity from the gate way again."

"Starchild is the translator working now? Because I really want to know what the hell is going on. I'm not looking forward to a botched second contact and hostile aliens."

"Translator is working now, hailing the first ship."

 **Salarian Union STG Frigate**

Bonik was scrambling trying to get a package together to let the new race know that these new ships where not hostile. He stopped when he heard the familiar sound of a hail being sent. Answering it as calmly as he could he hoped that this wouldn't devolve into a shooting gallery. "Greetings I am Commander Bajia of the Salarian Uni-." Before he could finish he was cut off by the female of the new species.

"I am Admiral Mendez of the earth space defense. You are encroaching on Alliance space and I demand to know what you and the three other ships are doing here and why more are incoming."

"We are exploring the relay and as far as we knew this system was empty. The three other ships are one asari frigate and two turian frigates. The asari are here to help with the language barrier but that is not an issue now. I have to ask how you translated our language so fast, also what is your species called?"

"Our AI helped, we are called humans and it's obvious that this system is not as you said empty."

Bonik's eyes widened in shock at hearing that these humans used AI freely and on ships no less. "Cut the connection and warn everyone that this race uses AI's!"

Suddenly the image of the human female disappeared only to be replaced by the images of one asari and two turians.

"These humans are using AI's break contact now warn the rest of the flotilla!"

"It's too late they'll be here within moments." One of the Turian commanders said.

Moments after he had finished the rest of the flotilla arrived and received the warning.

 **ESD Starchild**

Mendez was shocked when the Salarian had cut the feed. "Starchild what happened?"

"Judging from his reaction he was shocked to know that humanity used AI's. Give me a moment and I will have access to their systems."

"Tell me what you find out."

"Done, it appears that the Salarians have a fear of AI's as do the two other races. Apparently they form a council of some kind and do to the actions of a race known as Quarians and something called the Morning war they exiled from their home world by AI's. This council has made it illegal to use them." Starchild stopped for a moment and looked out into the void between them and the council races. "We've got incoming, I've intercepted multiple messages from the new contacts requesting permission to fi-"

Suddenly the space between the ESD forces and the Council flotilla was filled with shots fired from the new contacts. Within moments the rounds impacted the shields of multiple ESD ships.

"They appear to be using projectiles hurled at extremely high speeds as a main weapon. The shields stopped it are still at ninety nine point nine percent Admiral."

"Get our fighters out of the way and open fire." Admiral Mendez ordered. "They want a war we'll give them one. Starchild mine their data banks for everything you can no need to be subtle about it now."

"With pleasure Admiral!"

Soon after opening fire on the flotilla it became painfully obvious to the Admiral that whatever shielding these aliens used it was next to useless against their energy weapons. "How many ships are left?"

"I'm only registering one ship still active and it's trying to make a run for the gate way."

"Disable it now I don't want it getting away and warning their friends about us. They started this war by over reacting and after looking over the information you mined from their data banks I don't want this Citadel Council to become aware that we exist until we can dictate the terms of their surrender."

"Very well Admiral. I've sent a command to disable their engines and all none essential systems except life support."

"Good now get me ESD Command so I can tell them that we are now at war with three new hostile alien races."

"Yes Admiral, contacting Admiral Wes now."


	5. Chapter 5

As always this is an **Alternate Universe** so things will be different such as the councilors being Sparatus, Tevos, and Valern in the year 2157. The Asari and Turians are slightly more trigger happy and the Salarians are their same selves.

Now if I seem distracted its because I'm watching a bridge too far (1977).

This chapter will delve into how the Salarians will deal with what happened to the flotilla.

* * *

With the Alien attack of 1996 and again twenty years later, Humanity had learned to always be cautious when dealing with anything alien. Never again would Humanity be surprised and brought to the brink of extinction. Reverse engineering the alien technology Humanity rebuilt their planet and went on to colonize their solar system. One discovery on mars would open up the galaxy to a cautious yet powerful Humanity.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Failed Negotiations (if you could call them that)**

"Admiral Mendez, I appreciate that you were able to defend the colony of Shanxi as well as out right destroying all but two of the attacking vessels. That does not mean you can out right declare war on this government of theirs. That is reserved for the Alliance parliament and only the Parliament." Admiral Wes said while looking over the reports from the botched second contact.

"They did manage to send one last message through the gate way before we stopped them sir."

"And what did this message contain?"

"Starchild said that it contained a message to something called the council and that it said we used AI's which caused one of their frigates to fire leading to the rest of the flotilla following suit."

"So a case of monkey see monkey do. That's just great, your orders are to remain in system and guard the gate way. Parliament will decide what to do in the meantime."

"Yes sir!"

 **Citadel**

Valern looked over the reports from the flotilla and was not surprised when the last communication had the flotilla firing on the new race for the use of AI's. 'Feeble minded simpletons' the councilor thought to himself.

"This race is to dangerous Valern, they need to be brought to heed."

"Always the warmonger Sparatus, this race has managed to do what none of us could. They created AI's that have not tried to destroy them. One has to wonder why?" Valern replied.

"Regarless Councilor Valern the fact that they fired upon our flotilla needs to be address" Councilor Tevos said irritated that the Salarian would not see reason.

Valern narrowed his eyes at his fellow Councilors. "From the last report it was one of our vessels that fired first. This caused the rest of the flotilla to fire. This species was only acting in self-defense." Pausing when he heard his omni-tool notify him that he had a message waiting, he read the message. "Good it appears that one of the STG operatives I sent for have arrived."

Both Tevos and Sparatus tensed up at that. They were not too fond of the STG and if it was the individual they thought it was things would only snowball for them.

Mordin Solus was currently walking quickly towards the Salarian Councilors office already knowing what had happened and cursing the stupidity of the flotilla. "Councilor Valern wish I could meet under different circumstances."

"As do I Mordin but I need you to travel to relay 314 and conduct proper first contact with this new race. You already know that they use AI's and no doubt will treat your arrival differently than if proper first contact had been made."

"Am I to assume that I am free to do what is necessary to remedy the situation?"

"Yes you are to leave immediately aboard a Salarian frigate which will be carrying an unarmed shuttle which you will use to travel through the relay. Before you pass through you will broadcast a signal through announcing you arrival and that you are unarmed and wish to negotiate on the Citadels behalf." Valern looked at Mordin to see that he was already making plans. "You're dismissed."

Once Mordin heard that he was dismissed he turned around and made his way towards the presidium docks. "Hopefully second contact less confrontational."

 **Two days later**

"Admiral I'm detecting a signal coming from the gate way, it's a message"

Mendez looked over at the AI as they deciphered the signal. "What does it say?"

"The Salarian Union is sending someone to negotiate on the Citadels behalf and that this person is in an unarmed shuttle." As he was saying this the gate way came to life and one shuttle appeared on their radar.

"We're being hailed Admiral."

"Put it through." Mendez then found herself looking at a Salarian that was missing half of one of his horn like appendages.

"Greetings I am Mordin Solus and I must ask how you managed to create AI's that haven't rebelled? But that's not important right now, what is is the fact that my predecessors gave into fear and caused a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding you say?"

"Yes an unfortunate affair that could lead to all-out war if not treated carefully."

"I don't call firing on a new race for using unknown tech a misunderstanding Mr. Solus." Mendez said while turning her back to the projection. "Our records show that one of the Asari frigates fired before we could begin second contact procedures."

"Second contact you say? So you've met other space faring races before?"

"Yes and they tried not once but twice to exterminate our race before we were what you would consider a space faring race." Mendez said motioning for a data pad. "Stay on your course and we will have an escort bring you in."

"Understood Admiral."

Admiral Mendez then looked at the ships AI. "Have the fighter's escort this shuttle to the hanger bay. I'll meet this Mordin with armed guards have the fleet on standby in case this is a distraction."

Starchild acknowledged the Admirals orders and began his tasks.

 **Hanger Bay**

Once the Admiral arrived in the hanger bay she was met by two armed Marines both clad in their exosuits.

"Ma'am!" Both Marines saluted.

Mendez returned the salute and smirked. "Take me to their leader" she said with a humorous tone.

Both Marines smiled at the pun not that anyone would know since they were wearing their helmets. "This way if you would Admiral."

Mendez motioned for the two Marines to take the lead and she followed in their wake. Looking around she saw other armed Marines scattered throughout the hanger bay and on the upper decks.

"Admiral, may I ask why I am encased in hardened foam and where is the flotilla? I only saw two ships"

Mendez looked at Mordin noting that not only was he strapped down but he was surrounded by armed guards. Each pointed a weapon at the prone Salarian. "A precautionary measure Mr. Solus, once we get to the interrogation ward you will be released and we can begin talking." She then turned around, "you flew through what was left of all but two of the flotilla."

* * *

 **(Authors note** yes I know that treating someone like Mordin is being treated is more on the extreme side of being cautious. I think that humanity in this universe, having survived two failed invasions of a genocidal scale would encase their own mother in hardening foam before escorting them to a secure facility to talk in person.)

* * *

Mordin mentally made a note of the procedures that these humans operated under. He doubted that the coming war would be adverted and he was not all that thrilled about the chances the Citadel would have against this new foe.

"Admiral Mendez, Admiral Wes just sent a message stating that as of today a state of war exists between the ESD and this Citadel."

Mendez stopped in her tracks at hearing what Starchild had just said. "Show me the details."

A state of War now exists between Humanity and the big three of the Citadel. The Asari, Salarians, and Turians opened fire on the fleet above the colony of Shanxi when they discovered that we used AI's. According to their Government the use of AI's is illegal and punishable by force.

The Asari view themselves as the wisest and longest of the space faring race's in the galaxy. That everyone should listen to their advice since they judge the age of a species by how long they have been space faring.

The Salarians have no qualms committing genocide on a galactic scale.

The Turnians take from those they conquer. They take their whole political and economic existence and seek even to deprive them of their history and their culture. They wish to consider them only as vital space and a vacant territory over which they have every right.

Our resolve must not pass. Each of us will remember what happened the day second contact was made. We will remember the moment the news came, where we were and what we were doing.

This is the world's fight. This is civilization's fight. This is the fight of all who believe in freedom and to live without the fear of genocide. Yes our enemy has practiced genocide on a galactic scale. The rachni a race of highly territorial bug like aliens were drove to extinction by a race called the Krogan who in turn were given a curse known as the genophage. The genophage's modus operandi is not to reduce the fertility of krogan females, but rather the probability of viable pregnancies: many krogan die in stillbirth, with most fetuses never even reaching this stage of development.

That is the demeanor of the enemy we are faced with. Not since the war of 1996 and the invasion of 2016 has humanity faced an enemy willing to use whatever force necessary whether it be enslavement or genocide.

Mendez finished reading the message with a smile. "Are there orders for us to follow?"

"Yes Admiral, one second and I'll get them."

Mendez waited a couple of seconds then a screen flashed with the needed information.

All hostile's are to be neutralized; any individual captured is to be treated as a prisoner of war or shot on sight if they resist. Any and all individuals that are enslaved are to be freed, given medical treatment, and offered asylum in ESD space.

* * *

Now if I seem distracted I apologize but I was watching A Bridge too Far (1977).

The Next chapter will be a Long flash back so I can cover the reaction of Humanity when the news broke of a Hostile second contact.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Reactions on the Home Front**

 **Earth  
Day after initial contact**

" _Today the ESD announced to the public that another space faring race has been discovered. They are being very tight lipped about the events surrounding the contact between our race and these aliens but our inside source says that the aliens fired upon our ships."_

Admiral Wes turned off the holo of the news program. He was livid that someone in the ESD had leaked the information. 'There are going to be riots' he thought to himself before paging the intelligence department. "Find this source and bring them to me within the hour or heads are going to roll."

"Yes sir."

Wes sighed in frustration this was the last thing he needed to happen. Not only would there be riots on earth but on the colonies scattered throughout the solar system. He turned the news back on even though he knew it was a bad idea.

" _As you can see violent riots have already started in L.A. and San Francisco. Local authorities are being over whelmed and are having to fall back with some officers being hospitalized. The group leading these riots are the alien rights movement. Multiple fires have been started as well and the responding fire fighters have been attacked and their vehicles stolen or looted. The Alliance Parliament has authorized the ESD to assist local authorities. In other parts of the solar system peaceful demonstrations have begun with a simple demand. Fight, push these aliens back and show them that humanity is not to be trifled with."_

Wes was surprised that the colonies throughout the solar system were conducting peaceful demonstrations. He wasn't surprised about L.A. or San Francisco; he was more annoyed if anything. "Well let's go see what the ever so peaceful Alien rights morons are rioting over now." He thought out loud getting a few ESD soldiers to laugh. When he arrived at the command center he looked over at a few screens that showed scenes from L.A. "What's the situation?"

"Well Admiral, the oh so peaceful alien rights movement is demanding that we release any captives that we have if any. They also demand that the ESD be disbanded."

"I swear they all suffer from ten pounds of brain damage." The Director of the ESD grumbled in annoyance. "Have the MP unit's move in and assist the local police departments in halting this goat rope. Lethal force is not authorized unless the lives of either an innocent bystander or their own are in danger."

"Yes sir notifying the appropriate units and relaying orders."

"Someone find out what the Parliament is doing right now and get me Admiral Mendez on the horn. I'm not too please with her report."

 **L.A.**

The M.P. units sent were greeted with a seen right out of the history books. The streets had all but been abandoned and multiple windows had been broken. Vehicles had been over turned as well as burnt out emergency vehicles.

"And this is supposed to be a peaceful organization?" asked one of the ESD soldiers.

"Yeah but I'll believe it the day I start shitting gold bricks." Another soldier replied looking of a window in their transport.

They were following a few LAPD squad cars when suddenly a shot rang out from an overturned vehicle. The shot struck and shattered the side window to the police cruiser.

"Down with the ESD, free the aliens." The shooter shouted before firing again finally giving away their position.

"Light that vehicle up" shouted a soldier seeing the muzzle flash of a pre-invasion fire arm. Suddenly energy shots impacted in and around the vehicle destroying it and the shooter. All of this had been captured on camera from the first shot aimed at the cop to the reaction of the ESD soldiers.

"Well I think this just became a shit sandwich."

"Yeah I agree, the ARM is going say we fired first. You do know that right?"

"Not with the footage I have." A feminine voice said from the side of the convoy.

"And just who are you?" demanded one of the LAPD officers.

"Diana Allers, New York Times. With this footage they just lost the last ally they had in this or any other solar system."

 **Few hours later**

" _As you can see in this footage, the ARM initiated hostilities first with LAPD and ESD forces. L.A. This town resembles pictures from the history books of the invasion. The street is a kill zone for anyone trying to cross over to the ARM side. How they got military grade weapons is unknown at this time but I can assure you the viewers that the New York Times does not support any of the actions that the ARM has taken recently. This is Diana Allers wishing our viewers in L.A. safety and signing off."_

After the camera shut off Diana walked back to the command tent hoping to find out what was about to happen. When she got there she overheard a few officers talking just outside the entrance.

"Parliament declared total war with this citadel. They want us to finish up here with in the next day."

"We don't have the man power for that kind of search."

"Which is why the ESD is sending twelve battalions to assist us."

"Holy shit it's going to get ugly in the morning. What about San Fran?"

"They unleashed twelve battalions on the city and it should be under control in a few hours."

Diana couldn't believe what she had heard. This place was going to turn into a massacre in the morning. She walked up to the officers with a few questions on her mind.

 **Shanxi  
POW Detainment center  
Day Later**

"Hey Shepard you hear what's happening back on earth." Miranda asked while walking up to the woman guarding the POW's.

"Yeah the ARM turned two riots into an all-out war. Got themselves reclassified as a terrorist group and the ESD is currently eradicating them."

"That about sums it up love. I think it's just stupid to start fighting humans again. I mean we know that there is life out hear and it's always hostile. We should be united in the face of it not divided."

"I agree that the ARM is being stupid but then again I've always thought that they were morons for wanting to give rights to the very creatures that tried to exterminate us." Shepard answered while looking over part of the detainment center.

One of the Asari that was watching the two Humans interact with each other and couldn't help but notice that they were talking about a conflict within their own race. "Excuse me, but why are you fighting amongst yourselves?"

"Because some people just don't understand that humanity is on its own against the aliens. We have been since the very first time we made first contact." Shepard answered harshly making the Asari quiet down.

"What's got your panties in a twist Shepard?"

"I'd rather not be watching fucking POW's. The only upside was the Salarian they brought in that was incased in harding foam."

"Don't worry as soon as the ARM is taken out, our relief will be sent and we can prep for the eventual invasion against the Turians." Miranda said also looking at a few of the mentioned race.

"You'll never make it. Our home world is well protected as are our colonies." One of the captive Turians said arrogantly.

"And you saw what one fleet did. Now imagine twenty of them raining hell fire down on your defenses and dropping our troops on your soil." Shepard spat at the arrogant Turian.

Said Turian gasped in shock and many of the Asari present paled.

" _Now hear this, now hear this. The parliament just announced that total war has been declared with the Citadel_.

Constance smiled viciously under her helmet. A deadly gleam present in her violet eyes at the announcement. "You hear that Miranda, total war, means we can stretch our legs against the military might of the Citadel."

Miranda chuckled at Constance's antics. "Yeah I heard try not to kill them all okay. Maybe work that anger out with some rough sex. Maybe that new Marine we just got?"

"No promises, and rough sex sounds amazing right now but not with that cherry wet behind the ears two pump chump." The red head replied drawing a laugh from her friend.


	7. Chapter 7 Not a chapter

Okay ladies and gentlemen I have decided to place two stories up for adoption. Unfortunately I do not have the hard drive that has all my original notes on it. But I have faith that someone can give these stories the time and attention that they need. The following stories up for adoption are as follows.

Hostile First Contact for the Federation.

The System Alliance gets a new upgrade.

I do have a few other stories that I am working on including a few new ones that have been floating in my head. That is one reason why I have not been updating recently. For my other stories I will update them as soon as I can and I get around writers block on a few of them.


End file.
